Love, Power, and Beauty
by Lemariz
Summary: Persephone has a problem and goes to see Aphrodite to solve it, but is Aphrodite willing to help her? Let's just say that the Goddess of Love has never liked Persephone in the first place. It'll be a two-shot.


**There is a story in the Greek Myths about how the goddess Aphrodite became jealous of a mortal woman named Psyche because of her extreme beauty, and since Persephone is always described as being very beautiful, it occurred to me that Aphrodite wouldn't be very fond of Persephone either. So I used that idea to write a little story.  
**

**This doesn't follow Greek Mythology though. It'****s based in the characters created by Rick Riordan, who owns PJO.**  


**It'll be a two-shot.  
**

* * *

Aphrodite beamed upon seeing her reflection in the mirror. The red satin dress looked perfect on her slim but curvy figure. The Goddess of Love and Beauty was in a particular good mood today; Ares invited her on a date for the first time in decades. Despite being busy with the war brewing in the world below, he decided to take his girlfriend out for dinner.

Now that she approved of the dress she was going to wear, a table arranged with all kind of makeup sets appeared in front of the mirror, to Aphrodite's delight. Of course, she could always snap her fingers to have her makeup done, but where's the fun in that? She was in the process of choosing an eyeshadow color for her eyelids, when someone knocked in the door.

A nymph entered into the room very carefully. "Excuse me, my Lady, I do not wish to interrupt you but Lady Persephone is here; she has requested a meeting with you."

The goddess made a sour face. "Ugh, what does she want?" She asked visibly annoyed, without taking her eyes away from the table.

"She would not say, my Lady."

Aphrodite put down a lipstick she just grabbed, frowning. She was usually a cheerful person; only few things were capable of ruining her good mood, but unfortunately, Persephone was one of those things.

Unbeknownst to most, the Love Goddess had a profound dislike for Persephone. She had disliked her ever since the daughter of Demeter was presented at Olympus by her mother, walking into the Throne Room like an innocent little goddess, completely oblivious to the turmoil she was creating.

Aphrodite remembered the gazes of all the male gods in the room, staring at this _minor_ goddess as if she were more beautiful than the Goddess of Beauty herself. Outrageous! Even Ares succumbed to that collective delusion.

Everybody was so captivated by the new goddess in town, talking about how pretty and graceful she was. In fact, the only reason why Aphrodite retained her title of Goddess of Beauty was because the young goddess lacked the confidence she herself exuded.

_Kore _was only a vegetation goddess, a minor deity, and that's all she should have ever been. But then, creepy old Hades came and made her a Queen by marrying her. Oh please, she wasn't even an Olympian.

Sighing, Aphrodite turned to face the nymph who was patiently waiting for instructions. "Fine, let her in".

The nymph bowed her head and left.

A few minutes later, Persephone came through the door and Aphrodite offered her a fake smile that she hoped didn't seem too fake. "Persephone, darling, welcome to my humble palace. What brings you here?"

"Hello Aphrodite", Persephone greeted her, friendly enough, although she seemed distraught for some reason. "Forgive my sudden arrival. I came here because I need to ask a favor of you", she said in a serious tone.

Despite her floral dress that changed colors and her radiant appearance due to springtime, Persephone had a sad demeanor, which didn't go unnoticed to the Goddess of Beauty.

"Oh, what kind of favor?" Aphrodite asked her, returning her attention to the makeup table. She had no intentions to help her rival whatsoever.

Persephone took a deep breath. "I need you to do a little... _intervention_ in my husband's current love affair".

Aphrodite glanced wide-eyed at the Goddess of Springtime. "I beg your pardon?"

"I am sure you are probably aware that my husband, Lord Hades, has taken another mortal lover and…"

"Actually, I am not" Aphrodite interrupted, moving closer to the other goddess. "This may be surprising to you, but your marriage issues are none of my concerns".

Persephone stayed silent for a moment, looking taken aback by Aphrodite's sudden rudeness. Then she narrowed her eyes. "That's not what you thought the first time", she replied with a stony expression.

Aphrodite looked at the Spring Goddess confused. She honestly had no idea what Persephone was referring to.

"Do you not remember that _you_ were the one who told me that my husband Hades had broken his longtime fidelity, cheating on me with a mortal woman for the first time in existence?", Persephone pointed out, glaring at the Goddess of Love.

Ah yes, the event came pretty clearly into Aphrodite's mind. Persephone thought that by bringing her the news of her husband's infidelity, the Love Goddess acted out of pity. In truth, she just wanted to see her face while being told that the perfect marriage she liked to brag so much about wasn't so perfect after all.

"That was in the past dear", Aphrodite stated, waving her hand dismissively, "Besides, Lord Hades has had mortal lovers for many centuries now, one would think you should be used to it", she mused.

"It is different this time", the Goddess of Springtime insisted. "He… he's in love with her. They've already had a child together and he continues visiting her!"

Aphrodite smirked slightly. "I fail to see what I can do about it sweetie."

"You're the Goddess of Love" Persephone said as if the answer should've been obvious. "If anyone can destroy their relationship, that's you".

Aphrodite raised her eyebrows. "Am I?"

"Yes. Make her fall in love with another man or something", Persephone pleaded. "As a result, she will betray my husband and he will learn to not trust mortal women ever again. He will come back to me." The Spring Goddess nodded, her eyes shining with hopefulness.

"What you suggest will destroy the woman's life", Aphrodite warned. "Love spells usually work in one-way only. Whoever she ends up loving, will most likely not return her feelings".

"I don't care!" Persephone snapped. "Just do it. Please".

The Goddess of Love tapped her chin with her fingers, pretending to think about it for a moment, and then looked at Persephone straight in the eyes, "No".

"Why not?"

"Because, _honey_, as much as I enjoy meddling with people's love lives, I rather not to have the Lord of the Underworld as an enemy, thank you very much. If I brainwash his girlfriend, who do you think will be the focus of his wrath?", Aphrodite questioned. She headed back toward the mirror, hoping that the Spring Goddess would give up.

However, Persephone refused to surrender so easily. Her face darkened before speaking in a cold voice, "You should do this Aphrodite, or you will suffer the consequences".

Aphrodite stared at Persephone disbelievingly. "Is that a threat? Are you _threatening_ me?"

The defiant look on Persephone's face told Aphrodite that the Goddess of Springtime was not playing any games.

"_Ooooh_ what are you going to do? Turn my children into flowers?", the Goddess of Love snorted. "I am more powerful than you", she said. Just to prove her point, she went to stand in front of Persephone.

Aphrodite smiled smugly after effectively verifying that she was several inches taller than the so-called Queen.

Persephone pursed her lips. "You mock at me, because I am the Goddess of Springtime. You forget though, I am also the Queen of the Underworld, and as such, I possess a great influence over Lord Hades, whose power over the realm of the dead I share", she declared solemnly.

Aphrodite rolled her eyes. "Do you have a point?"

Persephone shrugged and, turning around, walked a few steps across the room. "Oh I don't know. But I think it would _really_ be a shame if _none_ of your children reached Elysium ever again", she said, glancing at the Love Goddess.

"What?! You can't even…"

"To bribe those judges is easier than one might think. I am the Queen, I can convince them to send all your brats straight to the Fields of Asphodel or worse, Punishment", the Goddess of Springtime told to a horrified Aphrodite. "It wouldn't be such a difficult task; after all, children of Aphrodite aren't exactly known for their heroism", she scoffed.

Rage boiled inside the Goddess of Love. She couldn't believe someone would dare to use her children to blackmailing her. Contrary to the assumptions that she was vain and shallow, she truly loved her children. She loved every single one of them with a pure, genuine love.

"You coldhearted witch" Aphrodite spat.

"Me? You're the one who breaks apart happy couples", Persephone countered with a smirk, to infuriate the Love Goddess even more.

Aphrodite clenched her fists, swallowing back her rage. She didn't like the idea of ruining a woman's life, but unless she wanted to condemn her children to a miserable afterlife, she had no choice but to consent to Persephone's demands. "Very well, I shall do what you ask, _your highness_", she said through gritted teeth.

Aphrodite walked to one of the many wardrobes in the room and took out a pink scarf. She muttered an incantation in Ancient Greek while the scarf floated above her head. When she stopped, the scarf fell in circles into her hands.

"Where is this woman now?" Aphrodite inquired the Goddess of Springtime, who was now smiling in triumph.

"You will find her here" Persephone answered, handing her a paper.

Aphrodite read the address written in the paper and without another word she left, exploding in a shower of pink dust.

* * *

**Did you hate it? Love it? Please be kind and leave a review.  
**

**Next chapter, you'll know what Aphrodite is going to do with the scarf.**

**Thanks for reading :) **


End file.
